<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes by The_Writing_Gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385862">Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Gremlin/pseuds/The_Writing_Gremlin'>The_Writing_Gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, I have rouge feels okay, I love her, I'M IN HELL, Multi, Songfic, The Dark Phoenix Saga, the author has not slept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Gremlin/pseuds/The_Writing_Gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have Rouge feels after reading the comics so enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (x-men) &amp; Rouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soldier keep on marchin on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head down till the work is done</em>
</p><p>They didn't expect Jean to go ballistic. I did. She's never had the best control over her emotions and she's always struggled with her powers. Charles always thought that she would be able to handle it but Logan and I could see the cracks. Jean was never the most stable person. </p><p>When the phoenix started to come out, I knew that I was going to have to do something. I couldn't just let Jean destroy the world. </p><p>
  <em>Waiting on that morning sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soldier keep on marching on</em>
</p><p>I've been the outsider of the X-men my whole life. Perhaps because I was always a loner and less dependent on others. Perhaps it was because of my parentage.  </p><p>It doesn't matter now. </p><p>They can hate me all they want but the world will still be safe. </p><p>
  <em>Head in the dust, feet in the fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Labour on that midnight wire</em>
</p><p>I hid. Using Frost's telepathy to make the others think I wasn't there. A bit heavy-handed perhaps but it worked.</p><p>Frost herself saw me. </p><p>She just looked at me and nodded. She probably thought the same things about Jean that I did. Frost was wiser than Charles in that regard. He let his emotions rule him far too much. It cost people their lives. </p><p>
  <em>Listening for that angel choir</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got nowhere to run</em>
</p><p>My hands clamped around Jean's face. My mouth dropped open at the sheer rush of power. It was like nothing I'd ever absorbed. </p><p>It felt good. </p><p>I liked it. </p><p>My awareness expanded. I could feel everything.  </p><p>I looked down at my hands. They were wreathed in flame. </p><p>
  <em>You wanna take a drink of that promised land</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gotta wipe the dirt off  of  your hands</em>
</p><p>I smirked. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was free.</p><p>Jean dropped to the floor. Lifeless.</p><p>Oops. </p><p>
  <em>Careful son, you've got dreamers plans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it gets hard to stand</em>
</p><p>"Rouge! What have you done?"</p><p>"What I had to. Were you really going to let her destroy the world, Scott?"</p><p>"It wouldn't have gotten that far."</p><p>"Wouldn't it? We both know what Jean's control was like."</p><p>
  <em>Soldier keep on marchin on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head down till the work is done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting on that morning sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soldier keep on marching on</em>
</p><p> I was right. They did hate me for killing Jean. They made me leave forever and Scott told me that if he saw me he would kill me. </p><p>Nothing I didn't already expect.</p><p>
  <em>Soldier keep on marchin....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep on marching on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>